This project will study the relationships between the prepregnant body mass size of a women and the risk of adverse pregnancy complications and pregnancy outcomes. The Kaiser-Permenante Walnut Creek malformation data set will be used for the analysis. The results from this study could help obstetricians to inform prospective mothers about the potential dangers that obesity and underweight can have upon their fetuses.